Grand Theft Auto: Heart of a Killer
by The Cloaked Schemer-Zexion
Summary: Daryl was a cop, but when his partner died and he was accused of a crime he didn't commit, he sets out to kill the man who set him up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Theft Auto or Liberty City.**

**Grand Theft Auto: Heart of a Killer**

**001: Strike Team**

Officer Daryl Miller sat down in front of the computer at the internet cafe in Algonquin, glancing at the clock on the bottom of the screen, which read _9:15 PM_. Daryl was a mixed man, with thin black hair. Right now he wore a gray jacket, a yellow t-shirt, driving gloves, blue jeans, and black loafers. He turned on the computer and checked his email. Two from spam websites, one from Mr. Fackler the head of a dating service called lovemeet, and one from the Commissioner, Jason Forthwright.

_Stop by the Station, Daryl. We need you to pull a new shift. - Commissioner Forthwright_

Daryl cut off the computer and left the cafe, dropping a dollar bill on the desk as he left the building. He walked over to his car, a Police Cruiser, and drove to the police station. He parked in front and got out, passing two fellow officers whom were busy smoking.

* * *

Daryl walked into the Commissioner's office and found Forthwright seated at his desk. Forthwright was always dressed in a jet black suit, with a puke-green tie and black wingtip shoes. His hair was dyed to look brown, but he was at least 60. He held a cigar in his hand and acknowledged the presence of Daryl.

"So, why the sudden new shift, Commissioner?" Daryl asked.

"We got this tip from an informant, and we're doing a drug bust. I'm going to call in your partner and some officers and send them with you. Kill the guys buying, and check it out," Forthwright said.

"Will do boss," Daryl said as he got up and left for the room that held his uniform.

Daryl put on the navy blue police uniform over his set of Kevlar body armor and slid the cap on. He slid his Glock 22 into his pants pocket, and his pump-action shotgun into the strap built into the inside of his navy blue jacket. He grabbed the AR-15 Carbine Rifle that all officers had and stuck it into his belt. He walked out and got into his police car, waiting until his partner arrived.

A red Buffalo parked and out stepped Officer Joshua Mercer. Joshua was a man at age 34, and wore the same uniform as Daryl, with the same weaponry and armor. Joshua got into the passenger's seat.

"Come on, I was told we need to go to the Superstar Cafe," Joshua said.

The two started to drive toward Lancaster. The two had been partners ever since Daryl had first joined the force, and Joshua had taught him everything he knew. Forthwright knew this, and purposely partnered them together because of this. the two remained silent and parked outside of the Superstar Cafe, getting out as they walked in, guns ready.

* * *

On the top floor, three men discussed 'business'. One was a Dominican man, tall and lanky. T his right was a young American man with thin glasses and dark hair, dressed in a red collared shirt, a black tie, and black pants. Standing and staring out the window was a tall Hispanic man, fat and pudgy with no hair, dressed in a football jersey and torn-up jeans.

"Hey, boss, I think I saw two pigs walk in," the Hispanic man said.

"Hey, you, make yourself useful. Go down, and put a cap in his head. You comprende?" the American said as the Dominican got up and pulled out a Micro-Uzi, leaving silently.

He walked down and saw the cops enter, firing off a barrage of bullets at them. The two ducked and Daryl shot, hitting the Dominican man in the legs as he fell to the ground. Joshua ran over nad put a gun to his head, lifting him up before slapping on handcuffs.

"Stay here, or we will shoot," Joshua said, pushing the Dominican to the ground before taking his gun.

The two climbed up the staircase and found the American man and Hispanic man standing by a window.

"I'm sorry, officer, but I must take my leave. It's been a blast," the American man said as his Hispanic friend smashed the window with a ball bat, while the sound of a helicopter filled the air.

The Hispanic man turned and shot at the cops blindly, and they ducked down the stairs. The American man and Hispanic man jumped into the helicopter, but the American pulled something out, put it to his teeth, and threw it. Daryl recognized it as a grenade and the two started to run down as the top floor exploded, caving in. The two jumped out the front door as the cafe collapsed, many patrons dying or running away. Daryl looked up, and a Maverick helicopter flew away.

"They got away," Joshua said.

"There goes the plans we had," Daryl said.

"We need to report this to the Commissioner. I'll go report it, you take a break," Joshua said before driving away in Daryl's cop car.

Daryl decided to go for a walk and went down the sidewalk, leaving the now destroyed cafe. He walked down the street, when he ended up literally bumping into someone.

"Hey, sorry, I was thinking," he said as he helped.

He looked at who he had bumped into, and saw a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, with darker colors to the sides. She wore a pink shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, with designer jeans.

"You had better be ready to pay for anything you ruined!" she said.

"Yeah, anyway, I need to go," Daryl said, heading away.

"Wait! I'm sorry for being rude, it's just that me and my third husband are breaking up, and I guess I was just taking it out on you," she said.

"It's alright. I'm Daryl," Daryl said.

"I'm Sara. Would you mind driving me to my apartment? It creeps me out what some of these sickos would do to me," Sara said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go," Daryl said, leading Sara away.

Daryl hailed a cab and the two slid into the back of it.

"To South Bohan," Sara said.

"You seem more like the type of person who would live in Middle Park," Daryl said.

"I used to, but it's too... 'vanilla', if you know what I mean," Sara said.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, why are you dumping your husband?" Daryl asked.

"Turns out he's not my type. Busy out all night at bars, or with another woman even!" Sara said.

"Anyway, let's hope things work out for you better in the future," Daryl said.

"Right," Sara said.

* * *

The cab stopped and the two got out, reaching a small apartment. Out from it stepped a middle-aged man, with a wide forehead and thinning brown hair. He was dressed in an onyx suit, and gasped at the sight of Daryl.

"Who is he? Tell me, who is he, you whore!" the man shouted.

"Since you find it so fit to be with other women, I think it would be alright if I spent some time with another man," Sara said.

"Okay, he's dead, and you'll be too!" Sara's husband said as he ran at Daryl punching him in the jaw.

Daryl fell over before getting kicked in the chest. Sara's husband went to walk away, but Daryl grabbed his leg and pulled him down, getting on top of him. Daryl punched the jealous husband in the nose five times, blood flowing down his face. Daryl pulled out his pistol and, out of instinct, shot right when the husband tried to attack again. Sara looked on and saw her now former husband fall to the ground, lifeless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to, but he-" Daryl said, but Sara cheered.

"Yes, now I can probably get his money! Thank you, Daryl!" the widow said, leaving Daryl shocked.

Sara kissed him quickly before running into her apartment, while Daryl stood there shocked.

"That woman...is crazy," he said.

Daryl felt his phone buzz and checked it, spotting a text from Joshua.

_Come to the Depot, quick. We found Covey and his goons. - J_

Daryl called a cab and slid into the back, giving the driver a quick order.

"Algonquin Police Department, and step on it."

* * *

Daryl walked into the police department, looking at the many computer screens. Each detailed a different criminal. One showed the American man that had escaped Joshua and Daryl, Darren Covey.

_NAME:  
Darren Covey_

_CRIME_:  
_Arms Dealing/Possession of Illicit Drugs: Marijuana_

_HANGOUT:  
Pay 'N Spray (Algonquin)_

Daryl looked to another computer, showing the Hispanic right-hand man to Darren Covey, Brett Cardenas.

_NAME:  
Brett Cardenas_

_CRIME:  
Arms Dealing/Illegal Immigration_

_HANGOUT:  
Bahama Mamas_

Daryl walked into the Commissioner's Office, where Forthwright and Joshua waited.

"Daryl, we've located the targets you let get away. They are both at a drug deal at Bahama Mamas, the re-opened club. Go in with a strike team, and bust it," Forthwright ordered.

"Yes sir!" Daryl said as he and Joshua left the office.

* * *

At the brightly lit club known as _Bahama Mamas, _Darren Covey and Brett Cardenas, standing in the back. They were initiating a deal with a Colombian woman, dressed in black leather pants, boots, and a similar jacket over a tanktop. On either side of her stood tall, Colombian men in black suits.

"So, do we have a deal?" Darren asked.

"Yes, Mr. Covey," she said.

"Please, call me Darren. Heres to a new business partnership," Darren said, handing the woman a briefcase.

While this deal went on, Daryl and Joshua entered, looking for Darren Covey.

* * *

Daryl looked around and walked up to a manager.

"Do you know anybody named Darren Covey?" Daryl asked.

"I cannot divulge information about patrons," the manager said.

"Well, as true as that is, we can take you to the station in the back of a cop car, with the siren and lights on," Joshua said.

"Okay, he's in the back! Him, a Colombian chick, and a Mexican went back a few minutes ago," the manager said.

"Thanks," Daryl said as the two cops entered the back.

* * *

Darren and the Colombian woman were still discussing business. Brett stood outside with the Colombian man, when Daryl and Joshua showed up.

"What do you two cock-suckers want?" Brett asked.

"LCPD, freeze!" Joshua said as he revealed his pistol, pointing it at Brett.

"Die, pigs!" a Colombian man said as he tackled Joshua.

Joshua fired a shot by accident, the bullet piercing the man's head. The other Colombian turned and made a run for it, only to get shot down by Brett, whom quickly punched Daryl in the face. Daryl could taste blood, and the last thing he saw before getting knocked out was the bottom of a shoe.

* * *

Joshua saw Daryl go down, and was hit by a mob of crazed patrons, but saw Brett reach down and place something in Daryl's pocket. He turned and opened the door, and the Colombian woman, Brett, and Darren left. Joshua gave chase and followed them out a backdoor, watching them pile into a Cognoscenti. He got on a nearby NRG-900 and sped after them, shooting at the tires.

When the first tire went out, Brett threw a grenade out the window, causing an explosion to force Joshua to slow down. he sped up after passing the scorched floor and shot at the escaping car, but saw the Colombian woman stick her head out, shooting. The front tire of his bike burst and he skidded, slamming into the back of the car, flying forward as he landed in the middle of the street, the car stopping. The crooks stepped out and looked at the fallen cop.

"Hello, Officer Mercer. I'm afraid, we will not meet again in this life. Perhaps in the next," Darren said as the Colombian woman drew a pistol, pointing it at Joshua.

* * *

Daryl woke up in a hospital bed and looked around. He saw Commissioner Forthwright standing beside him, a fedora clutched to his heart.

"Commissioner, why are you here? What happened?" Daryl asked.

"It's a long story, but Daryl, it's about Joshua," Forthwright said.

"What happened to him?" Daryl asked.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. he's dead."


End file.
